Kindergarten Scoobies
by Revengeat3am
Summary: Buffy and the other scoobies(including spike) start kindergarten and are in for on wild ride!
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing, Joss owns all. Damn the Jossverse…he makes my spikey cry.  
  
"But Mommy! I don't wanna go to kinder'arten!" Buffy protested for the third time that morning. Joyce just shook her head as she continued to drive down the congested California highway, headed for Kinder Kare school building. "Honey, I know you really don't want to go to kindergarten but your old enough now that you need to." Joyce said as she patted Buffy's small, tan hand. Buffy sparkling green eyes welled up with tears as her blonde pigtails bounced up and down to signify that "Yes Mom I understand." Joyce smiled and continued to drive. Buffy leaned her small frame against the passenger door as the palm trees and houses whizzed by. What am I going to do? Buffy thought as she felt tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
At that exact moment a tall brown haired woman was ushering a tiny boy through the doors of the same Kinder Kare building. "But Mom! I don't wanna go to this sodden school!" the boy whined. "I think you'll enjoy kindergarten." The woman said in a smooth British accent. "Don't bet on it." The boy said under his breath as his mother led him down the white corridor and into a classroom.  
  
"Welcome to Kinder Kare Kindergarten!" the school teacher said in a happy voice that would have charmed baby birds out of their nest. Buffy stood slumping against one wall as the other school children ran around the square classroom. Slowly, her eyes drifted and locked on every child in the room. There, in one corner she saw a brown haired boy and red haired girl, sitting on the "clock" rug, playing trucks. Another little girl was playing with a toy cash register as a third little girl was coloring in a thick, torn coloring book.  
  
As Buffy's gaze passed the teacher who was now talking to a brown haired elegant woman, her eyes fell on a little boy who instantly attracted her interest. This little boy had brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Who is that? Buffy thought.  
  
Okay short I know but it's my first! Pleez r&r! 


	2. The Introduction

"Hey Will?"  
  
"Yhea?"  
  
"Whose that funny blonde girl over there?"  
  
"Umm…I don't know… lets go say hi."  
  
"Willow…I don't wanna."  
  
"Xander you fraidy cat…."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am Not!"  
  
"Then go prove it!" Willow said as she pointed in Buffy's general direction. What could Xander do? Willow was giving him the "Go or Die" look and had already held his trucks captive twice before so he knew what she was capable of. "Alwight…I'll do it…but I wont wike it…." Xander quickly stood up and marched over to Buffy.  
  
Buffy saw him coming. She'd also seen the red-haired girl point at her and give him the "Go or Die" stare. Buffy thought maybe she'd like that girl to be her friend. But right now she had other things to worry about. Namely a brown haired boy who was quickly approaching her.  
  
"Um… Hi my names Xander .What's yours?" Xander said as he stuck out a dirty hand to shake Buffy's clean one. "My names Buffy. Me and my mommy just moved here." Buffy said as she took Xanders hand and gave it a few good pumps. "OWWW! Let go!" Xander whined as he snapped back his hand from Buffy's iron grasp. "Ohh…Sorry. My mommy says I don't know my own strength….whatever that means." "Maybe Willow might know" "Willow?" "Her." Xander said as he motioned to Willow to come and join them.  
  
Willow stood up shakly and slowly approached Xander and his new friend. Around Xander, Willow could be brave and outgoing but around other people she could be shy and not very social. "Willow" Xander said "This is Buffy" Willow was about to stick out her hand but thought better of it. "Umm.. Hi. I'm Willow." She said shyly. "My names Buffy." "Her family just moved here." Xander informed Willow.  
  
"Could you guys tell me who these other kids are?" Buffy questioned after she and her new friends had talked for a few minutes. "Will, you wanna tell her?" "Okay." Willow answered. "Well, the girl playing with the dingy machine is Anya. She really likes money…and Xander." At this point Xander turned three shades of red as Buffy giggled. "And the one coloring over there is Tara. She's really shy but really nice. And then that boy over there, the one by the teachers desk…That's Will'um…but everybody calls him Spike cause his spiky hair." Buffy again turned towards the kid called Spike. "Huh" she thought "He really does have spiky hair."  
  
Spike saw her looking at him. 


	3. Seating Assignments

He saw her looking at him. "Wow!" Spike thought as his eyes drifted over to the funny antics the three friends were now pursuing. Who was that girl? And better yet..What was her name? "Nothin like the present spike!" he told himself as he mustered up as much courage as possible. He then set out on a vast journey that would take him across the playroom. His destination? The blonde haired girl by the name of Buffy. Unfortunately for our "Pepe le Pew" (the love aspect, not the stink…just thought we should be clear on that) the teacher, whose name was Mrs. Albright, decide to start class at that very moment.  
  
"Alright class, form a line on the left side of the classroom!" Mrs. Albright shouted as she picked up the seating chart from her desk. "Now, each of you will be assigned a seat. We shall begin with Adam Arsening. First row, third seat."  
  
As Mrs. Albright went down the list, Spike was silently praying that the new blonde haired girl was seated around him somewhere. "William Elliot. Third row, second seat." Spike quickly scuttled to his seat as he continued to pray that the new girl would sit next to him. "Willow Rosenberg. Third row, third seat.!" Willow swiftly took her seat. Spikes heart stopped. Xander was then placed behind Willow, much to Willow's protests of "He'll pull my hair!" "Buffy Summers. Fourth row, second seat." Spikes heart, which was before near cardiac arrest, soared as Buffy's dropped to about the altitude of Death Valley. "I'm sitting behind Spike!" She thought as she tried to suppress a smile. Tara, the quiet coloring book girl, was placed beside her.  
  
Spike turned around to face Buffy. "Hello. I'm Spike. You must be the new girl." "My names Buffy." she replied. "Funny name for a girl, sounds more like a poodle name then a girls name." "It is not funny! My mommy gave me this name!" Buffy said in a defensive tone. The hairs on the back of Spikes neck prickled. 


	4. Fights and Necklaces

"No need to get angry….Goldiocks…." Spike teased "Don't call me Goldilocks…SpikeHead!" Buffy shot back. "Goldilocks!" "Spikehead" "Poodle Name!" "Poophead!" Spike froze, no one had ever called him "Poophead" before. He was going to get her back for that.  
  
The whole time Spike and Buffy's "fight" had been going on Willow was having problems of her own. "Xander give me back my pencil!" Willow screeched. Xander immediately dropped the pencil but grabbed a piece of paper off Willow's desk. "XANDER!!" "Okay, Okay I'll stop…Hey what's goin on wit Buffy and Spike?" "I think they're fighting." Willow responded. By this time every child in the classroom had turned and was now watching the "Buffy vs. Spike Showdown." "Stop it you guys, you're gonna get in twouble!" Willow said despetly as she jumped between the two feuding parties. "Okay…Spikehead." "Goldilocks!" After a last insult both Spike and Buffy turned back to their regular seats.  
  
"W-Why do you wanna fight S-Spike?" Tara quietly questioned. "Because….uhhh…because….he's mean?" Buffy said. "Ohh…I-I always thought he was very s-sweet." Tara informed in her same, meek voice. Before Buffy could awnser Tara's statement, the teacher again interrupted. "For our first class project, we will be creating 'Maccarroni Necklaces and Bracelets' for either ourselves or for a friend." Mrs. Albright announced. The girl portion of the class made excited "eeps" and "yey!" but the boys were less then happy. "Necklaces are for girls!" one boy stated. Anohter said "This is girly!" Mrs. Albright quickly quieted the boys while passing out yarn in different colors and "Colored pasta!" Anya squeeked.  
  
Each child grabbed a colored yarn from the pile that had been placed on Willow's desk. Buffy and Xander both got blue, Spike got black, Willow grabbed red, Tara picked purple and Anya chose green. Then they each began to string their necklaces. The strange thing was that both Anya's and Spike's pasta on their necklaces were the color of their yarn. They all knew why Anya picked all green(she really likes money) but none of them were sure why Spike picked all black. "Why is yours all black Spike?" Willow questioned. "No reason, Red, just like black I guess." He awnsered. Buffy was amazed to over hear that Spike just called Willow a name but she didn't care. "Willow! Spike just called you 'Red'!" Buffy said urgently. "I know." Willow awnsered calmly. "Aren't you gonna call him a name back?" Buffy asked amazed. "No cause I like the nickname 'Red'…it's my favorite color." Willow said as she continued to string blue and red pasta onto her necklace. "Ohh." Buffy said as she turned back to her yarn and pasta.  
  
"Who could I make this necklace for?" Buffy questioned quietly. "I know! Willow!" Buffy thought happply as she began to string her red yarn with blue, red and purple pasta. The rest of the afternoon progressed smoothly as each child finished his or her necklace. "Recess!" Mrs. Albright exclaimed as she ushered the little group of kindergarteners outside in to the warm California sun. Spike immediately ran for shade underneath the big tree on one side of the playground while the rest of the children played in the sun.  
  
"Willow, I want to give this to you." Buffy said as she plopped down beside Willow on the grassy part of the playground. "Thanks Buffy! And I wanted to give this to you." She said as she held out her necklace for Buffy to take. "Thanks Willow. Hey look at Xander!" Buffy exclaimed. Both girls looked in Xander's direction only to see that he was wearing Anys's green necklace and was also being chased by the owner of that necklace! "Come on Xander! I want a kiss!" Anya exclaimed as she continued to chase Xander around the playground. "Anya! But I don't want a kiss!" Xander responded as he ran towards Spike's tree. "Come on Willow! Let's follow Xander!" Buffy yelled. She and Willow jumped up and ran, as fast as their little legs could carry them, towards Spike's tree also. 


	5. Chases and Spike's Gift

"Oh now what!" Spike grumbled. Red and Buffy were running towards his tree. They were following Xander who was running from Anya. "Heh…I'd run to if I was in his pursition." Spike said to no one in particular. By this time Spike was towards the outer edges of the shade made by "his tree." "Spike!" Willow yelled "Help us catch Anya!" "No flippin way! I'm not getting involved in this!" Spike proclaimed as he dived back towards the tree's trunk. "Ugh… Fine!" Willow pouted as Xander, Anya, Buffy and she ran toward the now empty swing set still in hot pursuit of one another.  
  
Spike sat under the now deserted tree. "Wait one minute." He said. He quickly looked in the direction of Buffy, Xander and Willow. "Why is Buffy wearin' Red's necklace. Any why is Xander wearin' An's green thing?" Spike sat on the cool grass underneath his tree pondering this for a few minutes. "I know why!" he said as he reached for his own necklace. "It's because their either fwiends or really like each other. Maybe, since I've been mean to Buffy, and I like her, I should give her my necklace." He said as he stood up. Just then the bell rang to signify that recess was over. Each child reluctantly stopped what they were doing and trudged back inside to the confines of their classroom. The only person with a smile on their face was Spike.  
  
Well, the end of the day had come and all of the students of Kinder Kare Kindergarten were outside waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. Spike was waiting for Buffy right by the steps. "I'm not gonna miss her." Spike said proudly as he started to pace back and forth in front of the steps. Finally, in the sea of kindergarteners he saw her. "Buffy!" He yelled out as he ran towards her. "I wanted to give you this." In one swift motion Spike tore the necklace up over his head and placed it over Buffy's tiny neck. He then quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta go." Spike mumbled as he took off in the direction of his mothers car. Buffy slowly rose her hand to her blushing cheek and then lowered it to stroke each individual macaroni on Spike's necklace. As she looked toward the setting California sun she thought that maybe kindergarten maybe wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Well peeps? You like? Don't worri more Kindergarten Scooby chronicles are soon to come. 


End file.
